The present invention relates generally to a device for the treatment for hiccups, and more specifically, to a method and apparatus for the treatment of hiccups involving galvanic stimulation of the Superficial Phrenetic and Vagus nerves.
A Hiccup, also known as Hiccough, or Singultus, is an involuntary spasm of the diaphragm, resulting in an involuntary inhalation which is abruptly interrupted by the involuntary closing of the glottis, and resulting in the familiar and characteristic sound of a hiccup.
The exact anatomic and physiological mechanism responsible for causing hiccups remains unknown. Previous studies, such as “Hiccups,” by P. Rosseau, M.D., Southern Medical Journal, Vol., 88, Pp. 175–181, 1995, attributed the hiccup reflexive arc to afferent and efferent nerve branches that are centrally connected between cervical segments 3 and 5. This branch encompasses the phrenic and vagus nerve fibers among others. It is the reflexive discharge of the phrenic nerve that results in the spasmodic contraction of the diaphragm, and that produces a hiccup.
The Merck Manual, Section 3, Chapter 21, “Functional UpperGastrointestinal Complaints,” states that “Hiccups follow irritation of afferent or efferent nerves or of medullary centers that control the respiratory muscles, particularly the diaphragm. Afferent nerves may be stimulated by swallowing hot or irritating substances. High blood CO2 irihibits hiccups; low CO2 accentuates them. Hiccups are more common in men and often accompany diaphragmatic pleurisy, pneumonia, uremia, alcoholism, or abdominal surgery.”
Hiccups lasting up to 48 hours are classified as “bouts”. Hiccups lasting longer than 48 hours are called “persistent.” Those lasting longer than a month are called “intractable.”
Hiccups cures are ubiquitous and vary from the scientific to the absurd. Each “cure” achieves various levels of success based on individuals favorites, beliefs and anecdotal observations. Many simple cures involve increasing PaCO2 and inhibiting diaphragmatic activity by a series of deep breath-holdings or by rebreathing deeply into a paper bag. Simple activities that involve Vagal nerve stimulation are often recommended and can include drinking a glass of water rapidly, swallowing dry bread or crushed ice, inducing vomiting, or applying traction on the tongue or pressure on the eyeballs. Carotid sinus compression (massage) may be tried or strong digital pressure may be applied over the phrenic nerves behind the sternoclavicular joints.
Other maneuvers at the disposal of medical practitioners in treating patients with persistent or intractable Hiccups include esophageal dilation with a small bougie, galvanic stimulation of the phrenic nerve, and gastric lavage. Drugs can also be employed to control persistent hiccups including scopolamine, amphetamine, prochlorperazine, chlorpromazine, phenobarbital, and narcotics. Metoclopramide appears to help some patients. Nevertheless, successful treatment with drugs is often elusive. In troubling, refractory cases, the phrenic nerve may be blocked by small amounts of 0.5% procaine solution, although this extreme remedy risks respiratory depression and pneumothorax.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,953 (2000) “Device for the treatment of Hiccups” employed a physiological cold block to the Phrenetic and Vagus nerves. The stated physiological conditions and implications with this prior Patent are similar to the instant case. However the means, methods and apparatus are entirely unique to this application. The present Invention is superior to this prior art because it does not require a cold source or the access to refrigeration equipment and electricity. The present invention also is faster acting in that it does not require the user to wear an appliance around their neck for an extended period of time. Rather the present invention can treat hiccups during the act of consumption of a potable liquid from the device and relief can be obtained quickly.
The aforementioned plurality of suggested treatments for the Hiccups indicates that no single, effective and reliable treatment exists. The present invention fulfills the need for a safe, simple and effective treatment and provides unique advantages over prior art.